오후의 외출
by applebatter
Summary: 플라타느 연구소의 이상해씨가 산책을 나가는 이야기
1. Chapter 1

이상해씨는 자신의 앞에서 무방비하게 잠들어버린 인간을 다시 바라보았다.

이 인간은, 이상한 사람이었다. 지금은 기억이 나지 않는 머나먼 곳에서 자신을 데려온 이도 그였다. 그렇게 먼 거리를 순식간에 이동할 수도 있고, 천적에게서 자신을 지킬 수도 있는 그럭저럭 대단한 사람이었다. 하지만 그와 몇 년을 지내본 결과, 현실은 조금 달랐다. 이상해씨는 그와 함께 지내면서 사람의 말을 약간이지만 알아들을 수 있게 되었고, 그로 덕분에 주변의 사람들이 그를 위대한 포켓몬 박사라고 부르는 것을 알아냈다. 그러든 말든 현재 이상해씨에게 있어 플라타느는 소화액 비슷한 것을 입에서 줄줄 흘리며 무방비하게 자느라 제때 사료를 챙겨주지 않는 무능한 인간일 뿐이었다.

이상해씨는 혹시 일어날까 싶어 남자의 얼굴을 앞발로 살짝 긁어보았다. 남자는 알아들을 수 없는 말을 웅얼거리며 소화액을 조금 더 흘렸을 뿐이었다. 잔뜩 성이 난 이상해씨가 으르렁거리며 펄쩍펄쩍 방안을 뛰어다니다 쌓인 책에 부딫혔다. 이 불성실한 인간은 자신의 둥지도 제대로 정리하는 법이 없었다, 한심하게도! 쓰라린 주둥이를 보들보들한 바닥에 부비던 이상해씨가 불만스럽게 킁킁댔다. 좋아, 먹이를 주지 않는다면 직접 나가서 찾겠어. 이상해씨는 대담한 성격으로, 밖에 나가는 것이 처음이었지만 배고픔 탓인지 성격 탓인지 전혀 두렵지 않았다. 이전에 몇번 외출한 적은 있었지만, 그건 보살펴 주는 인간이 주기적으로 검진을 받게 하거나 주사를 맞을 때 뿐이었다. 연구실 안은 따분했고, 쌓인 물건이 쏟아져 몸이 짓눌리는 것도 익숙해져 이제는 어디서 어떤 물건이 쏟아질지 미리 알고 피할 수 있었다. 물론 덩치만 큰 인간은 잘 보지 못하고 매번 깔렸다. 이래서 둥지를 잘 정리해야해. 위생적으로 좋고, 무엇보다 편리하잖아. 이상해씨가 주둥이를 날름거리며 생각했다.

조심스레 덩굴을 빼낸 이상해씨가 문고리를 만져보다 덩굴을 휘감았다. 인간이 여러번 하는 건 보아왔지만, 아직도 이게 어떻게 벽을 여는지는 잘 이해가 가지 않았다. 감아 이리저리 비틀기를 한참, 결국 몸을 거의 뒤집어서야 찰칵 소리와 함께 문이 열렸다. 이상해씨는 인간들이 이동할때마다 이렇게 복잡하고 번거로운 행위를 매번 왜 하는지 이해할 수가 없었다. 최소한 이상해씨가 보아온 대로라면, 인간은 이상한 짓을 하기를 참 좋아했다. 특히 플라타느는. 플라타느는 자주 넘어졌고(위대한 포켓몬 박사- 박사가 뭔지 모르겠지만- 는 제대로 걷지도 못했다.), 제대로 걷지도 못하는 주제에 바퀴달린 신발같은걸 타는 것을 즐겼다. 그런 플라타느의 중심을 잡아주는 것은 주로 이상해씨의 몫이였고, 플라타느는 연신 사과하면서도 이상해씨를 깔고 앉고는 했다. 생각이 여기까지 미치자 이상해씨가 짜증으로 으르렁거렸지만, 곧 따사롭게 와닿는 햇살에 으르렁거림도 점차 잦아듯었다. 오랜만에 나온 바깥 세상은 마침 오후의 햇살이 환하게 비추고 있었다. 등의 씨앗이 영양소를 받아들이려는 듯 움찔거리자 이상해씨는 방해받지 않고 내리쬐는 햇살을 즐길 수 있는 장소를 찾아 빠르게 기었다.

.

.

이상해씨는 눈을 감고 몸을 쭈욱 뻗어 기지개를 켰다. 좁은 연구소는 쌓여있는 책과 서류 덕에 더더욱 좁았고, 몸을 움직일 기회는 실험이 아니면 드물었다. 기분이 좋아져 한참을 풀밭에서 부비적거리던 이상해씨가 따사로운 햇살 아래에 몸을 세우고 앉아 주변을 둘러보았다. 이상해씨가 영양분을 받아들일 장소로 선택한 곳은 연구소에서 얼마 떨어지지 않은 연못가였다. 이상해씨가 고개를 살짝 숙여 연못물을 할짝였다. 물과 햇살을 양껏 받아들여 합성하자 등의 씨앗이 점점 단단하게 커지는 것이 느껴졌다. 햇살이 비치지 않는 곳에 있으면, 사료를 배불리 먹어도 기운이 없어지고는 했다. 다행히 연구소에는 창가가 있어서 기회가 닿는다면 햇살을 쬘 수는 있었다. 주로 책으로 막혀있었지만.

한참을 그렇게 앉아 있었을까, 배가 불러 호기심이 왕성해진 초록색 풀 포켓몬은 연못으로 기어가 냄새를 킁킁 맡기 시작했다. 처음 보는 흐리멍텅한 눈의 빨간 포켓몬이 물 밖으로 고개를 내밀었다. 양분으로 삼을 수 있을까 궁금해진 이상해씨가 덩굴을 뻗어 잉어킹을 감싸 뭍으로 끌어올렸다. 빨간 비늘의 잉어킹은 가만히 늘어져 있다가 한참 후에서야 상황을 이해한 듯 열심히 퍼덕이기 시작했다. 이상해씨는 이리저리 접근할 방법을 찾다가 거세게 몸부림치는 잉어킹의 몸짓에 포기하고는 이미 긁힌 앞발로 포켓몬을 다시 물속으로 밀어넣었다. 상황 파악이 느린 포켓몬은 한참을 물밖으로 튀어오르다가 화살꼬빈에게 잡혀 사라졌다.

이상해씨는 따끔따끔하게 긁혀 피가 흐르는 앞발을 혀로 할짝였다. 주변이 슬슬 어둑어둑해기 시작했고, 곧 밤에 활동하는 위험한 비행 포켓몬들이 나올 떄가 되어갔다. 갑자기 플라타느가 보고 싶었다. 신경쓰지는 않았지만, 유독 할퀴어도 반응하지 않았었다. 소화액같은걸 질질 흘리고 있었고.. 겁에 질린 이상해씨가 짧고 다급하게 끽끽대며 플라타느를 찾아 연구소 문을 긁었다. 곧 해가 질 것이었다. 자기 몸도 못 챙기는 인간을 홀로 내버려둔데다 위험한 곳으로 혼자 나온 자신을 열심히 자책하며 이상해씨가 연구소 문을 긁어대었다. 뒤에서 부스럭거리는 소리가 들려오자 울음소리는 더욱 거세어졌다.

익숙한 커다란 손이 옆구리를 감싸 몸을 들어올렸다. 이상해씨는 익숙한 냄새에 안도하며 빨리 찾으러 오지 않은데에 대한 항의의 표시로 느려터진 인간의 손가락을 살살 깨물어주었다. 아얏, 이라고 하면서도 몸을 품에 안아오는 손길에 이상해씨가 킁, 하고 콧김을 내뿜으며 인간의 품에 더욱 파고들었다. 배도 부르고, 오랜만에 활동을 많이 한 탓에 많이 지쳐있었다. 인간이 뭐라 하며 한숨을 쉬었지만 아랑곳하지 않은 이상해씨가 흐릿한 눈을 천천히 깜빡이며 잠으로 빠져들었다. 잠에서 깨면 여전히 품속이겠지.


	2. 먹어

덩굴을 뻗어 붉은 과실을 잡으려 했지만 잡히지 않았다. 뻗을 수 있는 덩굴의 길이에도 보통 한계가 있어서, 현재의 영양 상태로는 과실은 커녕 나무 줄기의 중간지점에도 닿지 못했다. 나무가 비웃는 것이 느껴져 화가 났다. 잔뜩 화가 난 이상해씨가 광합성을 하려는 듯 하늘을 향해 씨앗을 들이밀었다. 영양소가 있다면, 이깟 사과, 금방 딸 수 있을텐데. 하지만 하늘은 흐렸고, 나무의 가지가 그나마 있던 빛마저 가리고 있어 광합성이 제대로 되지 않았다. 계속된 흐린 날씨에 몸에 기운이 없는 새 발견한 탐스러운 사과는 닿지 않는 곳에 있었다. 이상해씨는 저 빨간 열매가 정말 먹고 싶었다. 영양분이 가득하고, 달콤한 사과. 주저앉아 반질반질 얄밉게 빛나는 사과를 올려다보는 이상해씨의 벌어진 주둥이에서 군침이 똑똑 흘러내렸다.

문득 정신을 차리니 눈앞에 사과가 데굴 굴러왔다. 저 심술궂은 나무가 갑자기 허기진 포켓몬에게 먹이를 주기로 했을리는 없을텐데? 독이라도 들어있는걸까? 의아해진 이상해씨가 사과 주변을 기어다니며 냄새를 킁킁 맡았다. 다른 풀 포켓몬들과 달리 자신은 독에 면역이라 상관없지만, 그래도 혹시나 모르니까. 사과 냄새를 맡으니 다시 배가 고파져왔다. 정신이 팔린 이상해씨의 옆구리를 굴러온 사과 몇알이 톡 건드렸다. 명백히 혼란과 행복에 빠진 이상해씨를 안아드는 손길이 있었다. 덜렁이 인간보다 훨씬 작고, 어린 손길. 익숙하고 달콤한 냄새. 이상해씨는 세레나를 금방 알아보았다. 자주 연구실에 들러 둥지 정리를 해주고 가는 인간 암컷이었다. 반갑게 끽끽거리는 이상해씨를 쓰다듬는 손길은 언제나처럼 따스했다.

세레나가 들어가 플라타느와 대화하는 동안(그리고 엉망진창으로 어질러진 둥지를 청소하는 동안) 이상해씨는 사과를 어떻게 할지 고민했다. 밖에 놔두면 비행 포켓몬이 먹을테고, 습기찬 곳에 놔두면 썩는다. 이상해씨는 얼마 전 플라타느의 서랍에 둥지를 튼 것을 기억해내고는 사과를 덩굴로 문질렀다. 기분좋은 뽀득뽀득 소리와 함께 달큰한 향기가 풍겼다. 세레나가 먼지를 내보내려고 열어둔 문 틈으로 주둥이를 사용해 사과 다섯알 모두를 굴려넣었다. 다행히 둥지가 조금 정리된 덕분에 지나가는 것은 쉬웠다.

사과를 비밀장소에 넣어둔 이상해씨가 사과 하나를 입에 물고 아직도 바닥에서 퍼질러 자는 플라타느의 곁으로 가 앉았다. 한 입 과일을 베어물자 새콤달콤한 즙이 입안에 가득 차올랐다. 하남 사과를 와작와작 씹어먹던 이상해씨가 플라타느를 바라보다 어느새 담요를 들고 다가온 세레나에게로 시선을 돌렸다. 그리고 다시 플라타느에게 다가가 킁킁 냄새를 맡았다. 이 인간, 일어난지 꽤 되었다. 보살핌 받으려고 죽은 척 하는거지. 한심한 수컷같으니라고. 그 행동에 넘어가 이불을 덮어주는 세레나의 행동에 이상해씨가 콧김을 킁 뿜었다.

플라타느가 세레나를 짝으로 삼고 싶어하는 것 정도는 진작에 알고 있었다. 그런데 한심한 인간 수컷아, 그게 가당키나 한 소리야? 이상해씨가 아는 한 세레나처럼 좋은 냄새가 나는데다 따뜻한 암컷은 보통 알파 수컷의 짝이 되기 마련이었다. 둥지정리도 잘 하고, 하루의 대부분을 깨어서 보내는 수컷 말이지. 이상해씨가 사과즙이 묻은 앞발을 할짝였다. 하지만 동시에 플라타느가 아이를 짝으로 맞으려 남몰래 노력하고 있는 것 또한 알고 있었다. 최소한 이제 소화액을 질질 흘리고 자지는 않았으니까. 하지만 여전히 플라타느는 암컷에 대한 접근법조차 몰랐고, 짝짓기를 요청할 용기도 없어보였다.

슬슬 배가 부른 이상해씨가 크게 하품을 하며 세레나의 발목에 몸을 부볐다. 세레나가 덜렁이 인간의 짝으로 둥지에 들어오면, 자신에게 나쁠 것은 전혀 없었다. 매일 깨끗한 둥지, 제때 먹는 밥. 벌어진 플라타느의 입을 보던 이상해씨가 으르렁거렸다. 보살핌은 그만 받고 일어나시지. 그러면 세레나가 고생하잖아. 자신이 암컷이라고 해도 이런 수컷과는 짝을 맺고 싶지 않을 것 같았다. 멍청이. 수컷 자격도 없는 멍청이. 저 암컷을 놓치면 이놈은 꿈도 희망도 없을거고, 그 여파는 고스란히 자신에게로 온다. 제 성질을 못이겨 씩씩대던 이상해씨가 덩굴로 남긴 사과를 감싸 플라타느의 입에 꾸역꾸역 밀어넣었다.

숨이 막혀 켁켁대는 플라타느도 당황한 세레나도 무시한채로 사과를 밀어넣던 이상해씨는 오직 하나만을 생각하고 있었다.

먹어, 인간. 먹고 크고 대단한 수컷이 되어서 둥지정리 잘하는 암컷을 데려와. 그러면 밥 빼먹는 것 정도는 용서할 수 있어.

이상해씨는 잘 아는 세레나가 둥지에 들어와주었으면 했다.


End file.
